Night With Firewhisky
by Tathi
Summary: Durante a guerra, nada melhor do que sexo e boemia para aliviar as tensões. Com a família Weasley não é diferente. Fred/George/Percy. PWP. Toque de drama.


**Autora:** Tathi

**Beta-Reader:** A Pessoa Acima

**Personagens/Par:** Fred/George/Percy Weasley

**Gênero:** Romance. (Toque de drama)

**Classificação:** NC-17. A autora não se responsabiliza.

**Avisos:** Esta fanfic contém material incestuoso e homossexual. A autora não faz apologia a nenhum destes.

**Notas:** Esta fanfiction é PWP, resumindo: (só) SEXO!

Deixe um recado... Não machuca ninguém e me faz mais feliz!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e este material não tem nenhum fundo lucrativo.

**Teaser:** Durante a guerra, nada melhor do que sexo e boemia para aliviar as tensões. Com a família Weasley não é diferente. Fred/George/Percy. PWP. Toque de drama.

**Night With Firewhisky**

_Eles estão se matando. Avada Kedavra._

_Nós estamos transando. Firewshisky._

_Eles estão se machucando. Cruciatus._

_Nós estamos amando. Noite de sonhos e sexo._

_Percy, Friederich e George __Weasley._

_Uma brisa de verão parecia acariciar os rostos idênticos dos irmãos Weasley, amainando o calor que invadia A Toca mesmo na sombra de uma frondosa árvore. Não muito longe dali, Molly embalava um pequeno bebê de fartos cabelos avermelhados, sendo acompanhada por outros familiares de mesmas características._

_- Ginevra. – A mãe respondeu com orgulho o nome da mais nova integrante da família, podendo ser ouvida pelos gêmeos. Em sintonia os garotos se voltaram à espalhafatosa senhora Weasley, presenciando um selinho carinhoso que ela ofereceu ao marido._

_- Ei, eu quero saber... Como é beijar. – Um dos meninos comentou, recebendo um olhar questionador._

_- Eu também fiquei com vontade, mas quem que podemos beijar? – Como se fosse uma pergunta retórica, a resposta óbvia veio á mente dos irmãos, seguida de um suspiro e um leve virar de cabeças. Um sorriso acompanhou o entrelaçar tímido das mãos, enquanto os lábios se aproximaram lentamente._

_- Fred e George? Estão brincando naquela árvore velha! – A voz saudosa de Molly não alcançou os ouvidos dos ruivos sob a sombra das folhas, tão concentrados e ansiosos estavam. – Mas você pode ir lá chamá-los para o café._

_- Pode deixar mãe, eu os chamarei. – A voz de Percy ecoou pela casa e teve como resposta um sorriso da mãe. Com passos despreocupados ele se dirigia aos irmãozinhos, sem imaginar o que acontecia debaixo das tantas folhas da frondosa árvore._

_Em seu local secreto, os jovens gêmeos enlaçavam a cintura um do outro, os lábios tão iguais agora pareciam apenas uma boca, o toque era singelo e infantil. Uma distância mínima se fez presente, precedendo outro contato de bocas, desta vez com uma dança de línguas desajeitada._

_Faltava cerca de cinco passos até Percy chegar à árvore. Primeiro passo, os gêmeos provavam mais das sensações embriagantes. Segundo passo, o vento balançando os cabelos de fogo enquanto as bocas se separavam para mais uma vez se encontrarem. Terceiro passo, um impaciente Percy nota o estalido dos talheres, provavelmente sua mãe servia a comida. Quarto passo, George solta um baixo gemido de dor por ter o lábio inferior mordido pelo irmão. Num impulso, o susto o afasta do beijo surreal._

_- Ei vocês, a mamãe está chamando para comer, já está todo mundo à mesa. – Um sorriso foi o presente de Percy aos gêmeos, enquanto os mesmos se erguiam e devolviam o gesto caloroso._

O ruivo abriu levemente os olhos, já acostumado com a penumbra do quarto familiar. Olhou para o lado, acariciando de leve a bochecha macia e escura de Angelina, levantando bem devagar para não acordar a jovem. Não dormiria esta noite.

Vestiu-se precariamente com uma calça jeans negra e um sobretudo de mesma cor, ainda usando a blusa vermelha do pijama. No batente da porta, pôde ouvir o leve ressonar de sua esposa, completamente alheia ao resto do mundo e imersa em seus sonhos. George Weasley aparatou pensando que, de fato, a noite era feita para os sonhos.

No quarto, Angelina Johnson sequer se mexera em seu sono tranqüilo, mesmo que desconfiasse das fugas dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Vejamos... – Com uma feição ansiosa o ruivo murmurou um feitiço qualquer para abrir a porta da loja, feitiço este que apenas ele e seu irmão conheciam. Estava no Beco Diagonal número 90, Gemialidades Weasley. Mesmo a essa hora da madrugada havia alguns bruxos perambulando por ali, procurando pelos prazeres que só a noite propiciava. George conhecia muito bem esses prazeres, não era muito diferente daqueles bruxos.

As luzes da rua adicionavam um clima rústico e sensual para os andarilhos ali, afetando de forma quase mágica quem rondava, embora não houvesse magia alguma de fato. O ruivo entrou apressando, não se importando com a escassez de luz do local. Subiu as escadas cuidando para não tropeçar, não tardando chegar à porta do sótão.

O ranger das tábuas de madeira chamou atenção da outra pessoa que estava no cômodo, embora esta já soubesse que seria visitada.

- Ora, entrou tão depressa que até achei que fosse outra pessoa. – A voz soou rouca, provavelmente por falta de uso durante algumas horas.

George olhou ao redor, tendo como ajuda a lamparina presa magicamente no teto de madeira antiga. O lugar estava bastante limpo em geral, mas um pouco bagunçado com folhas de papel próximas à escrivaninha de mogno, abrigando alguns de seus inventos não testados – mas que logo seriam se dependesse deles –, uma bela mesa de madeira antiga e, ao canto, um armário embutido cobria duas das paredes, encostado na cama de casal que, por sinal, estava muito bem-feita com lençóis de seda azul.

- Hum... E preferia outrem que não a mim? – Numa voz manhosa, o gêmeo mais novo aproximava-se felinamente do outro ruivo, sentindo vagamente o cheiro de álcool que impregnava o local espaçoso. O homem levantou-se da poltrona – onde se empenhava em inventar mais coisas – para receber um enlaçar suave dos braços do irmão em seu pescoço.

Não respondeu a pergunta anterior, tendo seus lábios mais ocupados com os de George num leve encostar, quase tímido. O prazer do toque levou-os a aprofundar o beijo, escorregando a língua úmida para explorar, demorando-se no ato enquanto suas mãos descansavam na cintura delgada. Afastou-se um pouco para inclinar o rosto, aproximando perigosamente os dentes brancos no lábio inferior do parceiro. O olhar de George brilhou em expectativa e prazer, antecipando o gesto de Fred. No momento seguinte, teve seu lábio mordido deliciosamente pelo irmão e a cintura apertada com força.

- Ahh... Fred. – Os olhos anuviados de George Weasley fitaram o espelho que era seu gêmeo, enquanto se afastava um pouco a fim de respirar o ar que lhe fugiu.

- Como está Angelina? – A voz do gêmeo maior soou despreocupada enquanto retirava com lentidão a gravata avermelhada e desabotoava o colarinho da camisa social branca que vestia, as mãos descansando próximas ao cós da calça preta também social. Foi caminhando até o armário, aproveitando a voz suave do irmão a invadir o ambiente e acariciar seus ouvidos.

- Ficou em casa, não sabe que eu saí. Você está aqui faz quanto tempo? – "George" raramente ficava até tarde ou dormia na loja deles, isso pela esposa que o aguardava em casa. Na verdade, Angelina nunca notava quando Fred fingia ser George, enquanto o último descansava na loja e fazia os produtos para venderem. Se nem a mãe deles conseguia diferenciá-los, a esposa também não conseguiria. Molly e a ex-senhorita Johnson pensavam que George morava com a esposa e Fred tinha um apartamento na Londres trouxa, próximo à entrada do mundo bruxo no beco diagonal.

- Fechei a loja e chequei o estoque. Aliás, comprei firewhisky para nós... Mas como você demorou... Eu resolvi abrir uma, mas ainda não bebi. – Fred fingiu tristeza na voz ao falar que George demorara, tirando uma risada dos lábios róseos do irmão. Abaixou e tirou os sapatos, guardando-os na última gaveta no canto do armário, a gravata sendo pendurada junto às outras na parte de cima do móvel.

George viajou seu olhar para a mesa ao lado da escrivaninha, onde cinco garrafas da bebida estavam enfileiradas. Uma outra descansava, aberta, sobre o tampo de madeira e os dedos compridos não tardaram a segurá-la para que o mais jovem dos gêmeos apreciasse um longo gole da bebida.

Fred fitou lascivamente o irmão a deliciar-se com o fireshisky, acompanhando o movimento de uma gota que escapara dos lábios carnudos e descia-lhe pelo pescoço, morrendo na capa negra. Cruzou a mente do rapaz o pensamento de que já passara da hora daquela peça de roupa sumir.

O gêmeo largou a garrafa sobre a mesa ao sentir mãos fortes sobre seus ombros, abraçando-o por trás. A respiração do mais velho alcançava não só sua nuca como sua capacidade de autocontrole, que foi levada quando sentiu uma língua habilidosa a lamber o rastro de firewhisky que derramara propositalmente.

As mãos de Fred desceram pelo corpo idêntico ao seu, levando ao chão o sobretudo. Sua língua trabalhava lentamente, aproveitando o gosto de seu irmão e da bebida, uma ótima combinação em sua opinião. Sorriu enquanto mordia o pescoço pálido, notando que o George vestia uma blusa vermelha de pijama com um "F" bordado por Molly.

George gemeu abertamente ao sentir dentes a pressionarem com força seu pescoço e foi num leve susto que percebeu a mão direita do irmão a penetrar em sua boca, buscando sua língua e brincando com o órgão úmido. A mão livre do mais velho procurando seu mamilo esquerdo sob a roupa e massageando o pequeno botão, agora bem durinho.

O mais novo apoiou as mãos na madeira forte da escrivaninha, sabendo que, caso o fizesse na mesa, Fred seria capaz de jogar todas as garrafas no chão para acomodá-lo lá, como fizera na última vez. Não seria muito bom, as garrafas de firewhisky teriam uma finalidade muito mais gostosa.

Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios de Fred ao afastá-los da pele avermelhada do companheiro. Notava a respiração descompassada com orgulho, sabendo que todo o prazer que seu irmão sentia era por sua causa, somente para si. Retirou a mão que brincava com a língua do gêmeo, levando-a até a barra da camisa e adentrando o local lentamente, penetrando um dedo úmido no umbigo e ouvindo um urro contido por parte do ruivo. Arranhou de leve o local, subindo os dedos hábeis até o botãozinho cor-de-rosa, dessa vez não tendo roupas para impedir o toque direto na pele sensível.

- Fred... – A voz era um sussurro quase choroso, embargada pelo prazer único de ter seu próprio gêmeo o tocando, com as mãos iguais às suas, o mesmo corpo, ainda que fosse tão bom de explorar. A sensação da umidade fria em seu mamilo direito era arrebatadora, fazendo seu peito subir e descer numa leve fricção com o corpo sob o seu, podendo sentir o calor de Fred a intensificar seus sentidos.

O mais velho apertou com força seus mamilos, tirando um protesto dos lábios róseos, logo os largando para com uma calma quase sarcástica retirar a blusa de pijama de George.

- Doeu. – Uma sobrancelha ruiva erguida fez companhia ao protesto, enquanto o mais novo se virava para fitar o irmão e ajudá-lo na tarefa de retirar a peça de roupa.

- E foi ruim? – Num tom baixo e rouco o Fred indagou da maneira que sabia fazer seu irmão enlouquecer. Sem olhá-lo, jogou o pijama no chão e abaixou a cabeça, tendo uma visão dos mamilos durinhos e avermelhados do rapaz, machucados pelo apertão de outrora. Como que para redimir-se, levou a língua ao botãozinho, lambendo-o lenta e provocativamente.

- Não, foi ótimo. – A esse ponto, George sequer conseguia pensar direito tendo tão deliciosa tortura em seu peito. Ia deixar que o irmão se divertisse um pouco consigo, apenas mais um pouco, até que tomasse o controle.

Bastou que Fred Weasley apoiasse as mãos sob as do irmão e mordesse-lhe o mamilo esquerdo para que George o empurrasse com um pouco de força e o sentasse na poltrona de camurça.

A respiração de ambos era uma sucessão de suspiros entrecortados, tentando acalmar a onda de delícia que lhes invadia de forma quase sólida, intensa, deixando a pele arrepiada e os músculos contraídos em ansiedade ao prazer. George prendeu seu olhar nos azul-mar do irmão, estes a refletir a si mesmo enquanto se aproximava e colocava uma perna de cada lado da poltrona, sentando nas coxas firmes e tão iguais às suas. As mãos apoiaram-se na nuca pintada abundantemente com as sardas, puxando o gêmeo mais velho para um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Pobre Angelina, pensou Fred. Jamais teria um décimo do amor que o irmão lhe oferecia nesse momento, uma paixão gostosa que lhe acariciava a língua e explorava a boca, o calor do irmão por meio de um beijo que jamais perdia o sabor sublime, a sensação de beijar a si mesmo por mais errado que qualquer um pudesse achar. Era embriagante o sabor de George Weasley, e era apenas seu.

O mais novo partiu o beijo, tirando suas mãos da nuca do irmão e levando-as até os botões da camisa social que o companheiro usava. Com uma veneração muda e calma, abria lentamente a camisa, depositando beijos molhados pela extensão de pele que descobria a cada momento. Começando pela clavícula, já manchada com algumas sardas, descendo pelo torso, o lambendo o vão por onde havia os botões da blusa - que já não mais escondia a pele alva e tão gostosa - continuando até o abdômen. Devido à posição, ficaria desconfortável se curvar mais um pouco, por isso George deixou-se deslizar pelas pernas do irmão até chegar ao chão, esticando-se para continuar sua exploração.

- George! – Um gemido incontido escapou dos lábios do mais velho ao ter uma língua penetrando atrevidamente o buraquinho do seu umbigo, lambendo ao redor e mordendo a pele delicada, trilhando as sardas que se descansavam ali como se quisesse limpá-las da pele branquinha. Fred levou suas mãos aos ombros do mais novo, levantando-o e fazendo-o sentar em sua perna direita, acomodado como uma criança mimada, as pernas de George envolvendo a sua, uma de cada lado. Recebeu um sorriso matreiro em resposta ao gesto.

O mais jovem dos ruivos balançou-se sugestivamente, sentindo a perna do homem a acariciar-lhe entre suas pernas, gemendo com o ato. Fred sentiu a temperatura aumentar repentinamente, tornando mais avassalador o prazer de ter seu irmão rebolando feito uma prostituta em seu colo. Suas mãos se livraram da blusa – já totalmente aberta por culpa de George – e viajaram até o torso do irmão, acariciando e beliscando a pele.

- Hummm. – Com os olhos fechados e a boca úmida entreaberta, George continuava a rebolar no colo de Fred, num prazer quase negligente em relação ao irmão, embora só sentisse a ânsia aumentar a cada milímetro de pele sua que era tocada, sentindo o ar frio da madrugada a invadir o sótão pela grande janela e tocar-lhe sinuoso a pele.

Fred sentia a coxa já dormente por agüentar todo o peso do irmão, resolvendo isso com um enlaçar nas pernas idênticas às suas, trazendo-as para seu colo e deixando George feito um bebê a ser embalado pela mãe. Apoiou a cabeleira ruiva do rapaz no braço da cadeira enquanto ele se ajeitava.

- Dá um abraço, Fred. – Aproveitando-se da cena quase infantil, a voz de George soou mimada, feito uma criança a pedir abraço de seu pai. A diferença era o sorriso extremamente malicioso no rosto maculado pelas sardas.

Em resposta, Fred segurou-lhe na cintura e enlaçou-lhe os ombros, trazendo o corpo de seu gêmeo para bem perto, causando uma sensação extremamente quente e gostosa quando suas peles nuas se tocaram. O mais novo agarrou-se com desespero a si, respirando fundo ao sentir tão bem o volume que lhe cutucava o rêgo, a ereção linda e conhecida de seu irmão, tão igual à sua própria.

- Acho que estamos necessitados hoje. – Foi a voz de Fred que invadiu o ambiente, como que lendo os pensamentos de George ao sentir sua ereção. O mais velho relaxou no encosto fofinho da poltrona, trazendo junto o gêmeo que agora quase se confundia com si mesmo por estarem tão colados um ao outro.

- É, faz algum tempo que não nos reunimos... Quero fazer muitas coisas hoje! – Num tom sonhador George afirmou bem pertinho da orelha sardenta, o tom rouco pelo prazer, mordendo o lóbulo rosado ao fim da frase para dar ênfase ao "muitas coisas".

- É uma reunião? – O tom surpreso foi acompanhado de um toque rouco de malícia, pensando em quão pervertidas seriam as idéias que George reservara para esta noite. Reunião poderia significar muito, já que uma com apenas duas pessoas não tem graça.

- Shhh... – George estendeu a mão, alcançando a garrafa de firewhisky que apreciara antes, ajeitando-se sentado nas pernas fortes de Fred, levando-a até os próprios lábios e tomando grandes goles. Sentiu o irmão a apertar-lhe a cintura, fazendo-o largar a garrafa ainda na metade.

- Não vá tomar tudo.

- Mas temos tantas...

- Quero você bem sóbrio para o que planejei hoje. – O tom lascivo foi sussurrado bem pertinho da orelha do mais novo, enquanto Fred tomava posse da garrafa e lambia sugestivamente a boca de vidro, apreciando o gosto do irmão ali e não demorando a beber o líquido âmbar.

Quente. George sentia que tudo ali ficara mais quente. Sentia a pele do irmão ficando úmida, não sabia se de suor pelo calor ou pelos beijos que lhe distribuíra pelo peito anteriormente. Levou seus lábios até a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro sardento do irmão, cravando os dentes ali feito um vampiro. Ficara ansioso ao saber que Fred também planejara coisas para esta noite.

- Hm. – Fred fechara os olhos, ainda bebendo o firewshiky, um incentivo mudo às mão do irmão que foram até a calça social preta, desabotoando-a e baixando o zíper, sentindo o calor e o cheiro do sexo que se desprendia da área sensível. Colocou a palma da mão ali, massageando e notando como ficara difícil para Fred beber o líquido sem deixar que este escapasse e acariciasse seu corpo. Aproveitando-se disso, George lambia o cantinho da boca do irmão, embebendo-se das gotinhas de firewhisky.

- Ah. Isso é trapaça. – O falso tom de mágoa chegou aos ouvidos de George, enquanto o irmão colocava no chão a garrafa já vazia. Sentir o carinho atrevido do irmão em seu sexo inchado era demais. O calor da mão de George intensificava o prazer, atordoando-lhe os pensamentos. Ainda não, ainda não queria perder o autocontrole sobre o próprio corpo, a noite ainda esperava muito.

George sentiu sua mão ser afastada do membro rígido. Riu matreiro ante a falta de controle do irmão. O gêmeo estava tão duro que não demoraria a gozar, e como queria provar a semente do gêmeo! Lambeu os próprios dedos em provocação, saindo do colo de Fred não sem um protesto por parte deste.

O bumbum empinado do gêmeo mais novo dançava pervertido para os olhos famintos de Fred a cada passo, o mais velho vendo-o aproximar-se da última porta do armário. Oh não, aquela porta não!

- E então Fred? O que usaremos hoje? – Soou como uma pergunta retórica, afinal George Weasley já tinha algo em mãos. Um boneco gordinho e infantil de um Harry Potter com grandes olhos verdes e uniforme da sonserina. O objeto não deveria ter mais do que 30 centímetros, parecendo bem simples e perfeito para uma criança brincar.

Fred permaneceu calado, arregalando os olhos e tomando mais ar do que parecia possível caber em seus pulmões. Sentiu seu membro pular de dentro da cueca e postar-se altivo para ver o objeto nas mãos de George, endurecendo mais um pouco após as idéias que invadiram sua mente.

- Hm... Parece que alguém gostou. Ainda não o provamos Sr. Mini-Potter, mas aposto que vai ser uma experiência deliciosa, não? – O gêmeo conversava com o boneco, aproximando-se do irmão e contendo-se para não rir. O Sr. Mini-Potter era uma invenção recente, daquelas que por enquanto apenas ficavam no armário para uso pessoal de seus inventores. – Se gostarmos, eu adoraria fazer um Sr. Mini-Snape pra acompanhar o Mini-Harry!

- Um Snape? Não é má idéia... – Saindo do torpor de ansiedade, Fred levantou-se e trouxe o gêmeo para perto num abraço, depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábios.

George desvencilhou-se dos braços fortes de Fred, sentando-se na poltrona e abrindo sugestivamente as pernas.

- Fred, porque não tira essa calça? Acho que alguém vai se sentir muito melhor desse jeito. – O mais novo lançou um olhar ousado à lança que estava de prontidão entre as pernas de Fred. Não tardou para que o pedido fosse atendido e as calças fossem ao chão em companhia da cueca azul-marinho.

O mais novo lambeu lascivamente o lábio inferior, batendo a sola de seu sapato no chão de madeira, uma ordem muda que ecoava deliciosamente pela sala espaçosa. Fitou com prazer o corpo nu de seu gêmeo a se ajoelhar entre suas pernas, obediente, disfarçando um sorriso maroto que lhe era tão sensual aos olhos de George. Fred apoiou as mãos no estofado livre entre as pernas do mais novo, esperando uma ordem explícita.

- Você está delicioso assim. – George abaixou-se e capturou os lábios do irmão num beijo selvagem, sentindo a saliva deste a escorrer pelo queixo de traços não tão másculos. Matreiro, George aproveitou-se do desconserto do gêmeo para levar o Sr. Mini-Potter até o membro altivo deste, pressionando onde seria o ânus do boneco, penetrando o sexo de Fred no corpinho aveludado com aparência de Harry. O mais velho rompeu o beijo para dar espaço a um gemido longo.

- Ahh... Que apertadinho... – A voz rouca de tesão de Fred não soou como um protesto, incentivando o mais jovem a apanhar a varinha – escondida entre a papelada e os inventos – e com um leve girar desta fazer o pequeno Harry funcionar à maneira bruxa.

- É gostoso, Fred? – De maneira sarcástica George girou mais uma vez a varinha, aumentando a potência com a qual o Sr. Mini-Potter funcionava no corpo de seu irmão. Só Deus sabia o que o boneco fazia em seu interior, apertando e girando, espetando e espremendo o sexo excitado de Fred.

- Hmm... Ah. – A cena era de todo tentadora. Os olhos bem fechados de Fred, sua boca entreaberta em suspiros entrecortados, a pele reluzente pelo suor e o cheiro de sexo que emanava de sua espada máscula. George gemeu junto, abrindo com ansiedade sua própria calça e retirando o membro para fora, trazendo a cabeça de Fred para dar-lhe prazer.

Fred olhou para frente, deslumbrando-se com o falo ereto que se empinava curioso por sua língua. Chegou perto, notando a pulsação das veias, o mesmo pênis que o seu, tão maravilhoso no corpo de seu irmão gêmeo. Sem pudor algum o mais velho lambeu a pontinha, circulando a glande e descendo até os testículos tentadores, depositando uma mordida bem leve na área sensível, subindo a língua e provando daquilo feito fosse um grande e delicioso pirulito, só seu. Impaciente, Fred o abocanhou, percebendo que as habilidades do Sr. Mini-Potter o fariam gozar bem antes do imaginado.

- Ai, não tão forte Fred... – O mais velho sequer tinha noção de autocontrole, chupando com força o sexo pulsante de seu irmão, sentindo-o até a garganta e então rodeando a glande, penetrando a língua ali e ouvindo o irmão urrar. Sentia o calor que circulava no corpo do gêmeo pelas veias grossas que lhe adornavam o membro duro e úmido, abocanhando com mais fome e retirando-lhe o suco num grito necessitado enquanto derramava sua semente no interior do brinquedo.

- AH, Fred! – George Weasley sentiu com prazer o irmão engolir toda a sua semente. Não planejava gozar tão cedo, a surpresa fora maravilhosa, sentiu-se relaxar os músculos tensos na poltrona macia. Fred, ainda no chão, apoiava o rosto na coxa torneada do ruivo, recuperando o fôlego e acariciando os testículos retesados e empapados por sua saliva.

George sentia a respiração normalizando. Abaixou-se calmamente enquanto apoiava uma mão sobre a cabeleira ruiva espalhada sob sua perna, levando os dedos longos ao boneco e retirando-o de lá, sorrindo ao ver o membro melado meio duro de Fred. Ajeitou-o com a cabeça sobre o estofado de camurça e foi ao chão, ficando de quatro e lambendo a semente do irmão.

- Foi muito gostoso hoje... – A voz baixa de Fred acariciou os ouvidos de George enquanto este lambia com lentidão o sêmen do gêmeo. Afastou-se um pouco, passando a língua nos lábios de maneira apreciativa e puxou o rosto do irmão para um beijo apaixonado.

Fred notou o rubor que cobria a face do irmão. Provavelmente estava no mesmo estado. Aproveitava de seu próprio gosto na boca do gêmeo e levava suas mãos até o bumbum deliciosamente arrebitado de George, apertando a região macia e pressionando estrategicamente a entrada do rapaz, ainda por cima da calça. George rompeu o beijo para falar o que deixaria Fred arrepiado.

- A noite está só começando, ainda vai ser muito mais gostoso. – A mão de George foi fazer companhia à de seu irmão, guiando-a da maneira que gostava de ser tocado, não que Fred já não soubesse. Nunca fora errado, desde o primeiro beijo até a primeira noite, ninguém nunca dissera que gêmeos não poderiam se amar dessa forma. Se bem que quase ninguém sabia.

George Weasley se ergueu de súbito, olhando de relance o corpo melado do irmão que agora apoiava suas costas no armário próximo, ainda no chão. Percebeu sua calça descer e tratou de deixá-la em companhia da madeira do assoalho, juntamente com a roupa íntima e os sapatos, dando mais importância à próxima garrafa de firewhisky.

- E quando começaremos a reunião? – Fred indagou curioso, o irmão sabendo exatamente sobre o quê ele perguntava.

- Não sei... Não tenho uma bola de cristal como Trelawney.

- Sibila? Aquela mulher não acertaria uma previsão nem se estivesse escrita numa folha na frente dela. – Uma gargalhada gostosa invadiu o ambiente enquanto o mais jovem dos Weasleys levava uma garrafa de firewhisky e uma varinha até o irmão.

- Você é delicioso, mas acho que eu já disse isso... – Dizendo isso George Weasley agachou em frente ao irmão e derramou a garrafa de firewhisky em seu peito.

- George! – Um protesto sem muita ênfase pelos lábios róseos de Fred escapou. Sentia o cheiro da bebida impregnando em si, acariciando até suas áreas mais íntimas, esquentando seu corpo lentamente enquanto o irmão descia a cabeça e lambia sua pele molhada. No chão, os rastros de firewhisky eram absorvidos pelo assoalho de madeira.

O gêmeo mais novo largou a varinha ao seu lado, dedicando sua atenção a limpar o corpo do irmão, lambendo os mamilos durinhos, descendo pelo umbigo e penetrando a língua ali, chupando a pele sardenta e ignorando o falo já ereto. Puxou as pernas do irmão deixando-o apoiar apenas a cabeça no armário frondoso, levando os lábios até a entradinha empapada de firewhisky e beijando o botãozinho.

- Nem pense nisso George. – Não foi mais do que um ofego, embora George tivesse ouvido e revelado um sorriso matreiro. Pegou a varinha que deixara ao seu lado e lambeu-a lentamente sob os olhos atentos de Fred, passando a língua na ponta torta e fitando os olhos apavorados - mas ansiosos - do mais velho.

- Porque a varinha do Rony sempre falha? Oh, varinha-broxada... – Cantarolando isso George levou a ponta da varinha até a entradinha apertada do gêmeo, pressionando e penetrando sem dificuldades o local íntimo, enfiando com lentidão.

- George... Aí. – Era o máximo que a varinha poderia entrar. O ruivo marcou com o polegar até onde enfiaria a varinha e retirou-a inteira do corpo de Fred, estocando bem fundo logo em seguida, deliciado com o gemido alto que recebeu em resposta.

- Essa cena familiar é deliciosamente pecaminosa. – Uma voz grave ecoou pelo sótão amadeirado, interrompendo a diversão dos gêmeos. George deslizou um pouco o polegar pela varinha e a enfiou mais fundo, virando o rosto e sorrindo maroto ao belo rapaz ruivo que caminhava até a poltrona.

- Fred não é muito erótico quando geme, Percy? – Com a indagação, George Weasley puxou a varinha para fora com força e a enfiou de novo, movimentando para cima e para baixo em movimentos circulares que levavam o gêmeo mais velho ao delírio do prazer.

- Ah, Percy! Cheguei a pensar que não viria. – Fred segurou a mão de seu gêmeo para que pudesse acalmar a respiração e fitar com calma o irmão mais velho. O primogênito Weasley vestia um belo terno bruxo, os cabelos cor-de-fogo bem arrumados caindo-lhe sensualmente sobre os olhos azuis, combinando com as sardinhas espalhadas pelas bochechas já coradas por ver a intimidade dos gêmeos.

- É, tive uma reunião do Ministério que se estendeu demais... – Percy levantou-se da poltrona, livrou-se do paletó e da gravata e caminhou felinamente até os gêmeos. – Mal cheguei à casa e Penélope aparatou me pedindo atenção. Ela me entediou com todo aquele papo de que somos perfeitos um para o outro e blábláblá.

Duas risadas cristalinas e idênticas acariciaram os ouvidos atentos do primogênito ao interpretar Penélope Clearwater num de seus famosos ataques de carência. Percy segurou a mão de George que enfiava a varinha e puxou-a para trás, sendo presenteado com um suspiro por parte de Fred.

- Acho que esses gêmeos estão animados hoje. – Percy fitou lascivamente os azuis de George antes de beijá-lo e enfiar o polegar na entrada de Fred. A varinha fora abandonada no chão, próxima ao pênis altivo do gêmeo mais velho.

George sentia a língua ávida do irmão a embeber-se de qualquer resquício de firewhisky, penetrando sua boca e mordendo seus lábios, sugando-os com malícia. Não, os planos eram outros, Percy não deveria estar no controle esta noite.

- Ei! – O primogênito foi empurrado ao chão, caindo sentado e sujando a calça do terno com a poça de firewhisky anteriormente derramado em Fred, que por sua parte protestou o polegar que lhe fora retirado do ânus.

- Não Percy... Como você chegou atrasado nós iremos te punir. – George sibilou próximo da orelha rósea do irmão, colando seu corpo deitado sob o do maior, fitando seu gêmeo em ordem muda.

- Esperamos que não se importe, Percy. – Fred tinha em mãos a varinha que outrora era enfiada deliciosamente em si, apontando-a para os braços de Percy e, num leve girar do objeto, cordas se materializaram prendendo os pulsos do primogênito. Aproveitando a magia, Fred se limpou dos resquícios de firewhisky em seu corpo e deixou a varinha descansar num lugar qualquer do chão.

- Vem pra cá, Fred. – George resolveu que a cama de lençóis azuis precisava de companhia, puxando os irmãos e deitando-os lá, capturando os lábios róseos de Percy e puxando o rosto de Fred para um beijo triplo com gosto de firewhisky. Estava definitivamente bêbado, não que isso estivesse muito longe do que desejava para esta noite. Fazia muito tempo não deitava com os irmãos, provando do sabor pecaminoso do incesto.

Percy Weasley, após um dia um tanto quanto conturbado n'A Toca, desconfiara que os gêmeos tinham uma ânsia por crescer rápido demais, e quem seria ele para impedir? Como irmão mais velho, Percy ensinara tudo sobre brincadeiras de adultos aos gêmeos, alunos muito dedicados ainda hoje.

As carícias começaram intensas no corpo do primeiro filho. George deslizou para o chão enquanto Fred sentara com o primogênito, puxando a blusa deste e jogando-a no chão aos pés do seu gêmeo. As calças de Percy Weasley foram abertas e seu membro já ereto posto para fora, uma língua habilidosa lambendo o sexo pulsante e teso, a língua de George. Não se fazendo de rogado, o mais velho esticou os braços o máximo que podia, alcançando a cabeça do mais novo, fodendo sua boca e deixando seu pênis bem molhado.

- Hoje não, Percy... - George se afastou e puxou as amarras que prendiam o mais velho, apertando-as. Com brutalidade deitou o primogênito, abrindo-lhe bem as pernas e se encaixando ali, chamando Fred com apenas um olhar, uma telepatia implícita sem o uso de legilimência bruxa. Fred engatinhou e se pôs sobre o corpo de Percy, de quatro, esfregando a sua vara excitada na boca quente do primogênito e lambendo o pênis de deste, num perfeito meia-nove.

George levantou-se deixando os irmãos a chuparem um ao outro e foi até a mesa pegar uma garrafa de firewhisky, voltando para a cama e sentando novamente entre as pernas de Percy, não deixando de se sentir mais duro enquanto via o gêmeo chupar o primogênito. Fred já metia um dedo no ânus piscante, sua língua muito bem ocupada na glande do irmão, chupando com ardor, sendo estocado pela tora potente do mais velho, resfolegando e gemendo, enfiando o dedo mais fundo na penetração.

- Fred... - Um olhar cúmplice foi trocado pelos gêmeos. Fred levantara-se e se juntara ao irmão entre as pernas de Percy, que agora olhava feio para os pulsos amarrados. George abriu a garrafa e ofereceu ao gêmeo, tendo bebido metade do conteúdo e se deliciado com a embriaguez que lhe atordoava os sentidos e tornava as sensações mais gostosas.

- Vocês estão bêbados... - Percy arregalou os olhos em meio à constatação, fitando a garrafa que descia até sua entrada e não acreditando no que os gêmeos travessos fariam. Teve sua calça e sua cueca puxadas para baixo. - Nem pensem! - O primogênito já tinha sua respiração acelerada e um pânico pareceu tomar conta de si, sentindo a boca da garrafa a pedir-lhe passagem.

- E vamos te deixar bem bêbado também, irmão. - Dessa vez foi o tom malicioso de Fred que chegou aos ouvidos do primogênito, passando a língua nos lábios para conter a ansiedade.

Percy gemeu contido ao sentir a boca da garrafa entrar em seu corpo, derramando o líquido de fogo que parecia queimar seu interior de maneira deliciosa e arrebatadora. Ofegou, a garrafa entrava mais fundo e derramava mais um pouco da bebida, contraiu o rego e teve seu corpo embebendo-se do líquido âmbar.

- Huhu... É tão gostoso assim, irmão? – Os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono, virando a garrafa para cima e derramando quase todo o firewhisky, ouvindo com deleite a voz incontida de Percy. – Já está se sentindo tão bem assim? – Novamente perguntaram juntos, os lábios próximos e terminando por um beijo apaixonado.

- Fred... George... – O primogênito clamou enquanto a garrafa era afastada de si e Fred largava os lábios do gêmeo para mordê-lo no pescoço. Percy sentou-se, sentindo o líquido fluir por suas pregas e empapar suas calças junto aos lençóis azuis. Os gêmeos trataram de retirar as últimas peças de roupa e os calçados, estes indo ao chão.

- Percy, senta aqui no meu colo. – Fred Weasley apoiou as costas na parede fria e abriu as pernas, segurando a base de seu pênis e sacudindo-o na direção do homem mais velho, sorrindo matreiro. – Você não quer?

O primogênito engatinhou tropegamente até o gêmeo mais velho, dificultado pelas amarras, apoiando as pernas uma de cada lado do rapaz e as mãos firmemente na parede, beijando-o com doçura e sendo retribuído com agressividade.

- Senta nele, irmão... – George aproximou-se dos irmãos e se abaixou para ver o cuzinho de Percy a piscar, clamando a vara firme de Fred, rebolando e se esfregando na pontinha sem, no entanto, penetrar-se. O mais jovem dos gêmeos descansou as mãos na cintura de Percy, aproveitando que este tinha a atenção ocupada e puxando-o para baixo de solavanco.

- Ahhh! – O ruivo urrou alto de tesão ao ter seu rego preenchido pelo irmão mais novo, apertando em si um botão de ardor que o impulsionava a se empalar com fome naquela tora rígida e deliciosa.

George levou a mão ao próprio sexo melado, sentindo os testículos quentes se retesando de prazer ao ver o abismo de prazer no qual os irmão se encontravam, com Fred fodendo bem forte e Percy correspondendo à altura.

Fred, percebendo a necessidade de seu gêmeo, segurou firme as coxas bem-torneadas de Percy e o fez parar o movimento frenético.

- Agora vai ficar mais gostoso, Percy. – A voz do gêmeo mais velho causou arrepios ao primogênito. Fred perdera parte do autocontrole ao ter seu membro pressionado pelo traseiro apertadinho do irmão, que se contraía e esquentava a cada segundo com o atrito, a sensação de calor aumentando devido ao firewhisky que empapava aquele rego delicioso.

Percy respirou fundo e vibrou por inteiro ao sentir outra vara gostosa a lhe cutucar por trás. Sabia ser George a lhe arregaçar mais ainda a entrada e percebeu com certa dor a cabeça do pênis a vencer a resistência e se enfiar inteira. Era agora. O primogênito ofegou e resfolegou, rebolou e urrou quando George lhe pegara com força e se enfiara inteiro dentro de si.

O grito gutural de Percy incitara os gêmeos a estocarem o irmão com força num movimento cadenciado, as varas palpitantes batalhando por espaço no cuzinho apertado de Percy, o atrito fazendo as carnes vibrarem e os corpos dançarem no ritmo mais antigo e delicioso que havia. O primogênito sentia seu corpo se retesar num arco de desespero e tesão, a sensação sublime como se tivesse todas as delícias do paraíso introduzidas em seu traseiro numa única estocada grossa e úmida.

Sexo, bebida, pecado e prazer se impregnavam no ambiente boêmio do pequeno refúgio dos irmãos Weasley. Três irmãos a praticarem um ato condenável por muitos, escondendo toda a paixão que os unia. Era pecaminoso. Era uma delícia.

O cheiro do suor, do firewhisky e do pré-gozo atordoava os corpos que se debatiam numa busca louca por prazer. George pressionava com força os dedos na cintura de Percy, com certeza deixaria uma marca. Fred segurava-se na parede e nos lençóis sujos para estocar com força e foder com empenho o irmão. O primogênito se forçava para baixo com fome, se pudesse enfiaria até mesmo os testículos grandes e suculentos dos gêmeos em seu ânus arregaçado. Os urros de prazer seriam ouvidos até mesmo em Hogwarts se Percy não tivesse lembrado de colocar um feitiço de silêncio ao chegar.

- Que delícia! – O corpo inteiro do primogênito se contraiu, apertando com força os dois sexos enfiados em si, o anúncio do orgasmo arrebatador e completo. Beijou Fred com fome de prazer, rebolando como uma vadia e tentando foder a barriga do gêmeo mais velho, sua vara deslizando melada pelo corpo deste.

- Goza pra gente, Percy! – Bastou o pedido de George para que o mais velho dos irmão despejasse sua semente entre os corpos suados, esporrando o abdômen de Fred, contraindo com força o traseiro feito estivesse chupando o suco dos pênis duros de tesão dos irmãos.

Num grito singular os gêmeos atingiram o ápice, um gozo contínuo transbordando a entrada de Percy e escorrendo por suas coxas, lambuzando os testículos retesados dos rapazes e morrendo nos lençóis. Caíram exaustos sobre a cama numa mistura de suor, firewhisky, sêmen e amor.

- Um sapo de chocolate para quem pegar a varinha... – A voz cansada de Percy soara brincalhona. Sentia-se sujo e melado, coisa que um feitiço simples resolveria bem rápido. Ainda viu quando Fred se esticara até a varinha no chão, erguendo o objeto mágico e trocando os lençóis, agora vermelhos, com um acenar, os corpos sendo limpos magicamente.

- Ah... Fazia tempo que nós não transávamos assim, tão gostoso. – George levantou-se e respirou fundo, um tom nostálgico e satisfeito na voz, ficando de pé e pegando a capa que descansava no chão. – Está amanhecendo, Angelina pode acordar a qualquer momento... – George se curvara sobre o gêmeo e selara seus lábios, fazendo o mesmo com o primogênito e aparatando num acenar curto.

- Amanhecendo? – Percy aninhara-se ao irmão, acariciando as sardas tão parecidas com as suas. – Fred... Eu preciso ir, Penélope... – O gêmeo entendera, apoiando uma mão na cabeça do irmão e afagando os cabelos ruivos. Acabaram por demorar muito, o sol já aparecia pelo janelão do sótão.

- Fique mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho... – Fred ainda implorara ao irmão, tendo um beijo cálido depositado em seus lábios. – Obrigado, Percy.

Do outro lado da janela, juntamente com o nascer do sol, uma batalha épica ocorria e o herói era Harry Potter. Este dia magnífico presenciaria a mais pura desgraça reservada aos belos Weasleys: A orelha arrancada de George, a morte ridícula de Fred e o enlouquecer de Percy. Vitória, Harry matara Voldemort.

Nada disso importara esta noite, afinal.

_Noites foram feitas para sonhos._


End file.
